Keyboards employing rubber domes a springs and deflection of membranes carrying contacts are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,706 to English et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,106 to Welland et al employ the rubber dome as also the operative element to make switch contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,647 to Kandler et al has some cantilevered switch elelments, but does not employ a rubber dome.